doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Turtle365/5000TH EDIT CELEBRATION!
I have finally reached 5000 edits. This will be my first celebration of reaching an edit milestone. After so many edits I have also made many stories and have several series all currently running VERY slowly. I would like to know what you think my best story and series is to see what sort of thing/style is the best. Best Story Options: Please select 3 and in order of which is your favourite. The Time War Movie - The Next Doctor Journey To The TARDIS - Skye is the Limit Daleks of the Holocaust - Doctor Who Series Dark Days - Galaxies Guardians The Grouping/Filling Shoes - Galaxies Guardians Other - please state Best Series Options: Doctor Who: The Next Doctor Doctor Who Series Galaxies Guardians It would be awesome if you could just read and review them if you have not already. Thanks to everybody who has been reading and reviewing my stories and of course for everyone who has made it possible for me to review their stories. If you want me to read and review anything or to rank any of your stories or series then please ask. Some Good Spoilers: Doctor Who Series -- Paradise Day (Movie): The Doctor will go on a holiday gone wrong. A villain called the Boss will feature as a hunter type with an unstoppable air around him. And here is a very random quote from the episode: “Trust me, with all the running throughout my lives I have become an expert in running. How do you think I won the London marathon three times?" Galaxies Guardians: One member of the group will die by the end of S2 and one new member will join at the start of the season with a very weak ability to predict the future. First Encounters ''will introduce a potential love interest for Volvuna although it is not love at first sight. We will also learn during the episode about how most of the group met each other and one of the Engineer's mates will make an appearance. This episode also serves as a set up for ''Divine Madness/Fruity Death. The S2 two parter ''Divine Madness/Fruity Death ''will be mainly fun episodes with less of a serious edge. The S3 episode ''Rising Empires ''will be set during the Time War and will focus on the backstory of the Engineer in a sad story with epic side effects. The episode after ''Underground Extinction ''will be both a flashback and a present day story centering around Lastrich. Also in the last episode/movie of the series the group will fall apart and there may no longer be any of the group left by the end. And a travelling blue box will be used by a certain Time Lord. News: The series will be here in January! There will be epiodes every Saturday and at the end of every episode there will be a next time trailer to make it seem more like mainstream Doctor Who. The first series will run from 10th January - 4th April. There will be a Christmas special four weeks later on the 2nd May. The second series will hopefully start around August 22nd - 14th November 2015. With a Christmas special on Christmas day. Doctor Who: The Next Doctor will be postponded until next year due to writing activity and ideas sorting. Category:Blog posts